Megahorn
1= |-| 2= Megahorn is one of the Ten Terrors, and also the first of the Terrors to break the "Rules of Darkness". He also looks very similar to a Drake creature, he is the fourth Terror to battle the Rangers and gets fought in the episodes "The Hunter" and "The Snow Prince". Character History Megahorn, along with Serpentina, felt annoyed that the Terrors should follow the Rules of Darkness according to the Stone of Judgment. Believing that the Terrors should destroy their enemies at all costs, he is often frustrated by the Stone not picking him yet. He broke the Rules of Darkness once already in the episode "The Hunter". Secretly going up to the surface without being chosen, he fought against Daggeron, who had been busy training with Jenji. He nearly succeeded in destroying Daggeron before Itassis intervened and forced him to leave. Still, Megahorn vowed that he will face the Solaris Knight again. At the end of the episode "Hard Heads", Serpentina claimed that Megahorn would avenge her defeat. In the episode "The Snow Prince", Megahorn was at last selected by the Stone of Judgment to attack the Surface World. He happily went, even showing the arrogance to rub it in Gekkor's face, to which the Wavern-like Terror replied "Whatever.". The Rangers had little success against him when they fought him at first but Nick managed to reveal a weak spot on the back of his neck when he repeatedly attacked him. Megahorn, however, was able to revert the Rangers from Titan form and Ranger form altogether and prepared to finish them off when the Snow Prince appeared and battled him. Surprisingly, even outside of his dimension the Snow Prince managed hold his own with Megahorn, though the dragon eventually overpowered him. The Snow Prince then transported Megahorn into his dimension and he, along with the Rangers, battled him amongst the snowy plains. Daggeron, however, was excluded because the Snow Prince did not feel he had learned what he needed to know. Megahorn, however, still could not be defeated, easily and defeated the Rangers once again, along with the Snow Prince, and broke free from the Snow Prince's dimension . This was when Daggeron arrived and battled Megahorn himself, repeatedly attacking Megahorn in both his Ranger form (Solaris Knight) and his Ancient Mystic Mode in the same fashion as Nick did. He managed to rediscover Megahorn's weak point, on the back of his neck, and targeted that area and temporarily defeated Megahorn. This did not stop the dragon-like Terror, however, and he grew to giant size to battle the Rangers once more. It was at this time Sculpin sent Black Lance to assist him since he believed two Terrors would be far more successful than one (and it was secretly to draw Leanbow out) much to Megahorn's dismay, thinking he could handle the Rangers on his own. Black Lance was sent back to the Underworld by Leanbow and Daggeron continued fighting Megahorn in the Solar Streak Megazord. Then by holding Megahorn in place, the Manticore Megazord had the perfect opportunity to strike the back of Megahorn's neck with the Legend Striker Spin Attack, weakening him enough for Daggeron to finally finish him off by using the Furnace Blast to suck Megahorn in the Megazord's engine and destroy him, making him the fourth Terror to be destroyed, and the third Terror to be destroyed by the Power Rangers. Although Megahorn never got along very well with the other Terrors, they weren't shocked that the Mystic Rangers were able to defeat him, because the terrors said that he deserved the defeat. Personality Of the Ten Terrors, Megahorn is the one of the least willing to obey the rules, he is cold, highly ruthless, and is the most short-tempered of the ten, he is also supremely arrogant, thinking that no one will defeat him, though he is shown to be good friends with Serpentina. Powers and Abilities Megahorn, even compared to other Terrors, is also very strong, and is the third strongest Terror in Mystic Force, he posses many abilities such as: *'Strength:' As like the other Ten Terrors, Megahorn is one of the stronger opponents the Mystic Rangers had faced. *'Armor:' Megahorn posses bone-like armor equipped with what appear to be dragon skulls. The armor is extremely durable and can withstand powerful hits and blows from Daggeron's Laser Lamp, Manticore Megazord's Legend Striker Spin Attack, fireball kick from the Red Ranger in his Titan mode, the all-out attack from the Mystic Rangers in their Ancient Mystic Mode with the Snow Prince aiding them, and not even get a scratch. The area at the back of his neck, however, is his weak spot and will cause him great pain if attacked there and leave Megahorn weakened to the point he can be harmed by attacks that would normally have no effect on him. **'Deflection: '''With his armor, Megahorn can deflect an energy based attack back at the enemy. *'Teleportation: Megahorn can teleport to any location at will. *'''Flight: Megahorn can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings behind his back. *'Size Changing:' Megahorn can change his size at will. *'Extendable Neck and Wings:' Megahorn can extend his neck and wings for an increasing power. *'Lighting Vision: '''Megahorn can fire lighting beams from his eyes. *'Energy Balls:' Megahorn can fire black and purple colored energy balls from his hands. *'Flamethrower: Megahorn can also launch a stream of red-s orange colored flames from his hands. *'''Mouth Fireballs: Megahorn can shoot powerful red-s orange colored fireballs from his mouth, they are powful enough to take the Manticore Megazord down in one hit. *'Lizard Lasers:' Megahorn's strongest attack, he can fire a steam of green flames with purple lighting from his mouth, it powerful enough to take down the Solar Streak Megazord is just one blast. Arsenal *'Dragon Tail Sword:' Megahorn is equipped with a large sword in a shape of a dragon's tail that aids him in combat. **'Shock Wave:' Megahorn can cause a huge shock wave by swinging his sword. **'Energy Empowerment: '''Megahorn can charge up his sword with blue or green energy for an increase in power. **'Lighting Beam:' Megahorn can also fire green lighting beams from his sword. **'Fireballs:' Megahorn can also shoot green colored fireballs with purple-es pink colored electricity from his sword as well, he can also make them larger to increases their power. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Megahorn is voiced by Dalas Barnett. Notes *Megahorn's appearance is based off of a Drake, a mythological creature that looks similar to a dragon, but is more human-like with a more humanoid body. *Megahorn's very similar to Olympius, the secondary antagonist of ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. **Both are themed after a dragon. **Both have fire-based abilities. **Both have argent and ruthless personalitys. **Both villains powered up forms are very similar. See Also References Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:Ten Terrors Category:Morlocks Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Naturally Giant Monsters